The Return
by Kaiser-Ryu
Summary: 5 years has past since Naruto assumed to be dead. Who is the stranger who appeared out no where during the battle?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: hey they're everybody this is Kaiser-Ryu, and I will be starting writing this story of Naruto. First thing I want you to know this is not a crossover second, as for the pairings there will votes later with naruto only, as for the others we will see what happens. Third, I currently watching Naruto the anime not the manga, so I don't know what is the ending so I am writing this story that takes place after the anime, which I don't know what is it. Finally, in the writing I will use few Japanese words although the attacks are in English and Japanese if I find any because I am not Japanese. Well, this all I have to say for now and enjoy reading because this is only for fun. Plz review and don't be harsh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Comeback  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura groaned as the morning the morning sunlight hit her face. She blinked few time before sitting straight. Looking the window, she began to wonder why did this? Shooking her head, she dressed, ate breakfast, and walk through the village. It's been a year since she became a Jounin, but that wasn't the thing that bothers her. It's been five years since the incident, since Naruto claimed to be...dead. Then she thought of Sasuke, of how has since that incident. He became cold, didn't care at anything. He became just shell that didn't care for anybody, anybody except her. Sasuke started to follow her from the shadow as if he was looking after her. She was the only person take didn't have to take the wrath when the talking about Naruto. She believes that Sasuke didn't want to loose her like he did with Naruto. She smiled when Sasuke asked her out 4 years ago, they been dating ever since. Her thought was on Naruto, of how bad she felt about treating him, she only hoped that she have last chance to ask forgiveness from him.  
  
(--------)  
  
5 years had passed since Naruto went to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru, 5 years since Naruto with Sasuke against Orochimaru, 5 years since Orochimaru used a forbidden Jutsu, which made Naruto disappear into thin air.  
  
At first, when Naruto was claimed dead. The villagers began to say how Naruto deserves to dead. Sasuke almost killed the person that said that. It was later when the revealed that Naruto was the container of Kyubi, which made surprised the villages when the all the friends of Naruto began to take side of Naruto.  
  
Months passed when the villagers felt ashamed for what they did for Naruto, they felt more ashamed when Tsuande told that them that Naruto was the son of the 4th Hokage, Yondaime.  
  
(---------)  
  
Hinata walked through the village gazing at the ground. In 5 years, she matured in a beautiful woman, but the say face hides her beauty. She look aside her to see the ramen stand. For a moment, she could a boy, with spiky blond hair wearing orange jump suit, eating ramen, but it so disappeared. Hinata sigh as she began to walk again thinking about a certain blond wondering why she didn't said love to him when she had the chance. She looked back through the last past 5 years oh how 'lifeless' is the village without, oh how guilt are been the villagers hearts. A sudden explosion shook her from her thoughts; she looked ahead and saw smoke is rising from a couple blocks ahead. She started running to where is the explosion is.  
  
(--------)  
  
"What the hell is going on here", yelled one of the leaf shinobi.  
  
As other houses collapsed on top of each other, explosion eruptive from the opening of the village to the middle.  
  
"Don't worry students ask your teachers well do everything to protect all you even the lost of our lives,' said the man. It was Iruka.  
  
There was a Ninja with silver hair and one of his eyes was covered. His age did not show, who was helping women and children off to safety. Then all of a sudden a voice yelled,  
  
"Kakashi, what happen?," It was Sasuke.  
  
He was now tall and quite handsome his bangs fall across his face.  
  
"Hey kid...I don't know. It happened so sudden", spoke a man behind Sasuke, he to has white hair but wild, facing in every direction, his body is so masculine but one thing is, he has a beard.  
  
"Who did this?" yelled Sasuke.  
  
Laughing can be heard from where the dust is, as soon as the dust cleared, there stood 13 people. 12 of them seem to soldiers wearing all black including the masks that covers their faces. One of them, they assumed to be the leader, was a huge. He was wearing a mask, but that does cover much of his face. He was bare chest, that shows huge muscles, and black pants like the soldiers except it has like armor. He also wears a pair of claws on top his hands.  
  
"How the hell are you? " ordered the 5th Hokage, Tsuande, who just arrived.  
  
"My name is non of importance, we came for...testing you" said the leader.  
  
"For what?" said Tsuande, she narrowing eyes.  
  
"If you want to know that we intend to... ' collect' what you have, and I mean everything" replied the leader.  
  
"We won't let you" said Kakashi, as uncovered his left eye revealing the Sharingan.  
  
" oh I don't think so" as he revealed Hinata and Sakura, hold by two soldiers, behind him.  
  
"SAKURA" yelled Sasuke as soon as he saw Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke! Please help me" begged Sakura.  
  
"If you attack us, we will kill them" said the leader.  
  
The leaf shinobis just stood there hoping for something to help them. Their calls were heard when a sphere of electricity appeared between the two parties. It stayed there for few moments when something came out of it. A sound can be heard which sound like an engine. A screech sound follows after. As soon the object came out, the sphere disappeared just as it appeared. They looked at where the object has landed and they were shocked what they saw. It was person riding a motorcycle.  
  
(A/N: you didn't expect that did you?)  
  
The person seems to be his early twenties wearing a black leather jacket with demon flame like logo behind him, also only zipped half way showing an orange short with something, like demon flame like logo, leather pants, leather boots, fingerless glove, and black helmet with shades that hides his face, and a fox tattoo on top of the helmet.  
  
Turning off the engine, the man hopped off his bike and took around for a bit. Then he looks at parties and he gazed behind the leader. The leaf ninjas were about to attack when Tsuande hold her hand. The man began to walk toward the enemy with slow pace.  
  
"Humph... you shouldn't interfere. KILL HIM" ordered the leader to his men behind him.  
  
The soldiers, except the two who were holding the Hinata and Sakura how behind him started to charge with swords toward the mysterious man, who began run toward them. He dodged each one of them and kept running until he passed them and was infront of the leader. Few seconds has passed before all of them fell on the ground either unconscious or dead.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jiraiya.  
  
"When it seems he was dodging, he was actually hitting them in critical places so fast that it seems that he was dodging only" said Kakashi as he saw it with his Sharingan.  
  
"How dare you?! KILL THE GIRLS" said the growling leader.  
  
As soon the words came out, the man disappeared and was replaced with a log.  
  
'Kawarimi no Jutsu?' this was thought of the leader including the leaf shinobis.  
  
Then leader heard two bodies fall on the ground behind him. He turned to see both of his soldiers are on he ground, and the man infront of the girls. The man waved his hand signalling both girls to run, which both nodded and ran toward their group.  
  
"How dare you? How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?!" said the now angry lead as he rushed toward the man with his claws aimed to kill.  
  
The man ducks under the attack and sends an uppercut that hits the chin of the other man sending him a few foots away. The leader then stands up or tries to stand before falling down again on the ground. He tries to stand be finds difficulty standing.  
  
"Why can't he stand up?" asks Sakura as she sees what happens.  
  
"I don't know. All I saw was a normal punch" said the very confused Kakashi.  
  
What seems like an eternity, the leader finally was able to stands, but his face red in rage. The man then did a quick combination of hand seals ending it with his left hand hold right as if holding a sword. Suddenly a straight line of flames appear where his right hand revealing a very deadly looking katana. The katana had red waves on the surface of the sword, black cutting edge, and black and red handle. The leader attacks the man with his claws only to be blocked by the man's blade. After few exchange of attacks, the man begins to raise his attack which the leader on defence. The leader then jumps back knowing he couldn't beat him in sword fight, so he made a few hand seals.  
  
"Katon: Karyuu Endan" said the leader as he draws in a full chest of air. Then exhale, producing a very wide stream of flames that approach the man as a huge wall.  
  
The man just aimed to the ground his blade beside his left side. Just as the blast was about to the man, he did a quick slash that cut the blast in half protecting him from harm, but that other one wasn't because his mask was cut in half.  
  
"We will meet again, and when we do we will kill you who ever you are!" said the leader as he disappeared in a smoke.  
  
Seeing no danger the man made the blade disappear in a pile of flames. He turned and around and saw the shinobis were about to attack him when he hold his hand telling them he isn't going to fight.  
  
"Thank you for help, but can you give us your name?" asked Tsuande as she walked forward toward the man.  
  
The man was about to scratch his head when he noticed he was wearing his helmet, untying it, he left to show his face. The others saw his face and gasped when they saw his because they thought he was dead...Naruto.  
  
"Hey, did anyone me miss me?" asked Naruto with fox grin on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
so how is it? This is my first Naruto fic. I hope you like, and please review. If you have any comment you can email me. 


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing I want to is I would like to thank all how reviewed me. I also forgot to last time the I don't own Naruto. Plz review  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Comeback  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Silence.  
  
That was the only sound could be heard as the leaf shinobis looked in shock at a person who was thought to be dead. There stood in front of them was the loud mouth hyperactive ninja, the container of Kyubi, Naruto.  
  
"What? You look like you saw a ghost." Said Naruto when he saw them not replying and just stood there.  
  
"Naruto...is that you?" said Jiraiya with uncertain, yet exciting voice.  
  
"Hey Ero Sennin, of course it's me. Who did you thou...OOF"  
  
Naruto didn't know happened. One second, he was talking with Jiraiya, and the second he was looking at the sky. Feeling a weight in his chest in his chest, he looked down to two objects. One of them was with pink hair, and the other was with dark blue hair. Both of them were crying on his chest. Naruto was confused on why Sakura and Hinata were crying.  
  
"Ano, Sakura why are you crying? I mean I understand why Hinata is crying, but you?" Naruto asked Sakura, who is now looking at him with evil look still tears a running through her cheeks.  
  
"BAKA, HOW COULD YOU DIE? AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DID YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF HELL WE WENT THROUGHT?" Shouted Sakura, who is shaking Naruto from his shirt.  
  
"Please stop shaking me. I tell everything if you want, and can you at least let me up" Said Naruto. Both Sakura and Hinata allowed Naruto to stand, but Hinata still holds Naruto's arm tightly.  
  
"Ano, Hinata. Could you stop holding me? I don't feel me arm" asked Naruto as he began to loose feeling of his arm. Hinata shook her head not wanting to leave Naruto. Smiling gently, Naruto told her to loose up a bit, which she obliged.  
  
"Naruto, could tells what happened with?" asked Tsuande.  
  
"Yeah, sure Baa san. But could we talk at your place, and I tell gang to come too. I'm sure they want to know what happened"  
  
Tsuande nodded. With any word they went to the Hokage office.  
  
(-----------)  
  
Later that afternoon, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Gai, Iruka, Kurenai, and Asuma were at the Hokage and they almost had a heart attack once they saw Naruto. Then the bombed Naruto with questions who told them that he would explain everything they want to know. At that moment, Naruto saw Sasuke leaning at the wall with his eyes closed. Walk toward until he was infront of Sasuke, who noticed Naruto. All who saw this has quickly quiet down. Both of them were looking at each other's, and then they both smirked and attacked each other. Those who saw this were shocked when Sasuke and Naruto were fighting each other.  
  
"STOP IT YOU TWO OR YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET" Shouted a very angry Tsuande, who face was very red. Immediately, both of them broke and stopped attack, but still have smirks on their faces.  
  
"Oh come on, Baa san. This is our way of how to say hi." Said Naruto with smile on his face.  
  
(Muttering)"If that's how greet your friend, I hate to see when you greet your enemy" (out loud) "Anyway, Naruto I think you going to tell us something we need to know." Said Tsuande.  
  
Nodding Naruto as he sat around others. The others gather around to hear what Naruto has to say. Naruto sat there as he tries to gather his thought.  
  
"Lets see, it was when Orochimaru was on the floor dieing. We thought that we had won, that until Orochimaru used a forbidden Jutsu.  
  
Flashback (from Naruto POV)  
  
I was feeling bruised, bleeding, and almost out of chakra, but we won against Orochimaru. Beside me was Sasuke, who was in same condition as I am. In front of us was Orochimaru, who was much worst from us. We thought we were safe, we were so wrong.  
  
"I may be defeated, but I won't go down alone." Hissed Orochimaru as he started to stand up. I was surprised when he began to make several hand seals. I was still have some strength left so prepared of what Orochimaru was going to fire at us. When he almost finished his seals, he say word that I knew it was the end.  
  
"BANISH NO JUTSU" ( A/N. What!? It's the only thing I can think of)  
  
Suddenly a circle was formed under me, it was black with small spots of light. It was like I was seeing night with stars. Then the circle covered me with electricity, the next thing I knew was pain, unbearable pain. I turned to try to see an exit, but all I can see was darkness. The pain increases to a point that fell unconscious.  
  
When I wake up, I was in world of pain. I was so tired that I can barely move. Opening my eyes slightly, I was in warm bed. I don't why, but I had feeling that something wrong with me, but I was so tired to worry about it. I turned to me side to see someone in a chair. I blinked trying to see well. When I did, I saw an old woman, with a gentle smile on her face, wearing kimono. I tried to get up, but a jolt of pain came and I had to lie down. That's when the old lady spoke.  
  
"Oh, don't be hard of yourself. You've been sleeping for a week, but I still think you need more rest."  
  
Wow, a week. I never thought I was out that long. Then I was wondering where I am, so I asked. I surprised that voice is weak and...strange.  
  
"W...where...am...I?"  
  
"You're at my home, dear. My husband found you unconscious in a forest near here. What's is your name?"  
  
"N...Naruto"  
  
That was the last thing I before falling asleep  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Naruto stopped as he a sip of tea. The others look were looking to as if they want to know what happened. Naruto look at them, wondering if he should tell them.  
  
"Before I tell you what happened, I am going to ask about something if you don't mind"  
  
Tsuande looked at him strangely, but nodded to his question.  
  
"How many years since I disappeared?"  
  
"5 years, why?"  
  
"Sigh...no it just something I never thought possible"  
  
"What is?" asked Sasuke wondering what can it be.  
  
"It maybe 5 years for you, but for me it was 12 long years"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Now about who noticed that Naruto speaks like more, how I say it , more like a gentel man. The reason is because his OOC, why? You will find out in later chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: "Hey. First thing I what to say is that since I want to make my story more understandable, I am going to need a beta reader. So if you what to be beta reader for my story please email your address so I will send you my story. Only one of you will be the beta reader. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Comeback  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"WHAT?!" the whole shouted this one word, while Naruto is covering his ears from their outburst.  
  
"Naruto, how could you have lived for 12 years? You look like almost our age?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"Well, right now my age is almost 20, but right her" Naruto tapping his head "I am 25"  
  
Catching a hint, Shikamaru had a shocked expression "You don't mean that you...."  
  
Naruto smiled "I always knew you were a genesis, and if you thinking what I am thinking then yes"  
  
The others had a confused face "what?"  
  
Naruto sighed, as he knew that they are going to be shocked. "The Jutsu that Orochimaru had used has a major side affect."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"That I was turned in back into an 8 years old"  
  
The whole room was silent; never they have thought that there is a Jutsu that can turn someone into an 8 year old. Taking their silent, Naruto continued.  
  
"When I wake up the next morning, I couldn't believe that I was 8 years old again. The old lady who watched me sleeping last night asked me from where I was, so I told her. She said there is no place called Konoha, other villages."  
  
"Naruto, if what you said is true, then there are more worlds out there" said Tsuande, who passed her shock from hearing his story. "But did that lady believe you?"  
  
"Actually she didn't, but her husband did. His name was Master Wong; he could tell that I am telling the truth from the look from your eye. Both of them believe me when I did my Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."  
  
Few minutes had passed before Hinata asked question "Naruto kun, what happened after that?"  
  
Naruto turned and smiled to her before continuing "I can't say anything except that Master Wong had 'trained' in many ways, including schooling, but before we finish I want to know what happened when I was away."  
  
So they told what happened up to when the villagers now know that he is the 4th Hokage's son. He was surprised them the he wasn't shocked to hear that.  
  
"Sigh...so you all know that I carry Kyubi, right" they all replied with a nod.  
  
Naruto closed his eye and appears to be thinks. Many minutes had passed before he opened them with a serious expression.  
  
"What I going to say may shock all of you, I will ask only once do want to hear what I going to say?"  
  
They looked at each other before nodding.  
  
"Kyubi wasn't actually a demon who you all thought. He was actually the guardian of the fire country"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Naruto, if Kyubi was really a guardian then why did he attacked the village?" Kakashi asked since most of them were in shock from what they heard.  
  
"Well, Kakashi sensei, you can blame that on Orochimaru"  
  
"Why does that have to do with Orochimaru?" said Sasuke with a venom at the word Orochimaru.  
  
"Yes, Naruto tell us." Said Tsuande who also wondering.  
  
"Well, because he wasn't chosen as a Hokage he used a unknown Jutsu"  
  
"What is it?" said Tsuande as she had a feeling that she doesn't what to know."  
  
"The Jutsu he used was to control Kyubi so he can become evil, but most scary about this Jutsu is to have 100 scarifies. Men, women, children, babies, heck even a pregnant woman was killed by Orochimaru to use the Jutsu."  
  
All those who had listen became sick from what they heard.  
  
"That Bastard. He should have suffered before he could die." Lets just say that Tsuande is very angry.  
  
"The Jutsu he used made Kyubi attack the village, but fortunately Kyubi had some control. He struggled himself to let my father have a clear shot at him."  
  
"Naruto who do know all that?" asked Sakura  
  
"Maybe later I will tell you all, but right knew I very hungry." Said Naruto as he heard his stomach grumbling.  
  
"Hey Tsuande, am I still Genin? Because I didn't make the exam." Asked Naruto  
  
Tsuande thought for second before smirking, "Naruto, I make you Jounin if you want to"  
  
The others shocked to hear this, but Naruto was very excited.  
  
"Really?! You mean it? HELL YEAH, I do anything just ask" answering Naruto.  
  
"In two weeks time, there are going to a tournament for the best ninja in the world. Many will participate, all ranks can join meaning Jounin, Chuunin, and even Genin can join. If you win the tournament as the champion, I'll make you a Jounin. Deal?"  
  
"Deal! Now came on let's eat"  
  
(---------)  
  
"Whoa! You beat your own record by 2 times" said the cook.  
  
Naruto just finished his 50th bowl of ramen and he was very happy. And what more interesting that Naruto doesn't seem to slow down to catch him breathe. Around him are his friends who shook their head, but also smiling for they missed how different it is when Naruto is around. It seems that wherever his is, Naruto makes the place more enjoyable.  
  
"Boy, it's hot." Naruto stand up and removed the jacket he was wearing the whole time. The girls look at him and then turned away with blush on their faces. Naruto was a sleeveless shirt showing the well-toned muscles of chest and abdominal. His arms show the athletic showing muscles. Naruto sees them blushing, but then his thought maybe of the heat. The girls now looked at Naruto's face, showing the sharp jaw, his hair not spiky upward but flat, but it gives him the a certain charm.  
  
"My, my, my Naruto. You look fine." Said Tsuande as she gaze at Naruto's body. Then she notices something. "Naruto, is that a tattoo?"  
  
Indeed, there are tattoos on both Naruto's arms. On his right arm, was a tattoo, which looked like leafs falling and the center was the Leafs village sign with a Kanji under it that says ' The Future Hokage'. On the other arm was a Kyubi's head in chakra. (A/N: the one when Naruto was fighting Haku).  
  
"Cool!" was most replies, while the girls were still blushing.  
  
"Hey baa san, can I have the keys of my apartment."  
  
Silent was his answer; Naruto was confused by their reply.  
  
"Ano, what's wrong? Is anybody now living there? I don't mind I can find someplace else."  
  
"Naruto, it who is living there." Said Sakura, as Hinata began tremble.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I...am" said Hinata.  
  
Look at her confused on why she sad even if she took his apartment.  
  
"That's ok, Hinata. But why are not with your family?"  
  
Hinata told him about how her father disowned her after his death saying the heir shouldn't have feelings, and since then she lived in his house ever since. Neji tried to lets her to come to his house by her father didn't lets him using the bird in the cage seal to obey him. Let's just say that Naruto wasn't happy, he is beyond rage.  
  
"How dare he...how dare he...HOW DARE HE?!!"  
  
Naruto grabbed his jacket and began running toward Hyuuga main branch.  
  
"Follow him! Make sure he doesn't get killed" ordered Tsuande.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't let Naruto get hurt" said Neji  
  
"I not talking about Naruto. I am talking about Hyuuga Hiashi"  
  
(----------)  
  
Hyuuga Hiashi was drinking tea in his private time. He thought back to what he did to Hinata. At first, he was angered of how did she had feels for the fox boy. He disowned her for thinking foolish feeling and for disgracing the Hyuuga's name. She even doesn't have what it takes to be the heir of Hyuuga. When he found out that Naruto is the 4th Hokage's son, he felt a shamed for what he did for Hinata but he didn't because his pride won't let him. Furthermore, Hinata isn't any use for him now.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion on the side of the room had interrupted him from his thoughts. He look to see a hole in a wall and a figure is standing there just as dust began to clear. He sees a young man with blond hair, black jacket and pants and wearing boots.  
  
"WHO DARES?!" demanded Hiashi at the young man.  
  
"I DARE." Said Naruto as he begins to walk toward Hiashi.  
  
Hiashi was shocked to see Naruto infront of him.  
  
"How...how are you alive?"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT FOR HINATA? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?!"  
  
Filled with rage, Naruto dashed toward Hiashi, who still in shock, intending to crush his head. Only to be stopped by Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, Asuma.  
  
"LET ME GO! I AM GOING TO CRUSH HIM MY OWN BARE HANDS!"  
  
"Clam down, Naruto" said Sasuke as he finds difficulty holding Naruto.  
  
"Naruto, Don't" said Kakashi as he also hold him.  
  
Naruto continue struggle from their holds, before he heard someone begging him.  
  
"Naruto-kun, please stop" begged Hinata as she saw Naruto was about to attack her father.  
  
Naruto stopped and turned to see Hinata with tears on her eyes. Feeling that Naruto isn't going to attack, the other released their holds on him. Naruto stared at Hinata for few minutes before glaring at Hiashi.  
  
"Be grateful that Hinata asked me to stop. If it was anybody else I won't stop. I will take her with me since you disowned her." Naruto turned and walked out of the room, but not before holding Hinata and taking her with him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

I Send this part to someone who can beta read for me, but he still didn't give it back. So I decided that I forget about that and update the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Return  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Naruto groaned as he started to wake up, and sat up. Then he senses something different. Looking around he notice he was in a living room, on couch to be exact, and blanket on him.  
  
"Where are I?" grumbled Naruto as he wondered where he is. That until he remembered he was back in Konoha, ' oh that right I back home', Naruto thought. Home, He always wondered what is home is. At first, he thought that home is where you are born. But after that he thought that home where you are welcomed and have a place. But that was it either. After spending almost 10 years, he knew then what or where home is. It was where you willing to share life with and love enough to protect them.  
  
'Hinata' Naruto thought of her and last night. Right after they got out from the Hyuuga house. The call it a day. Hinata not wanting for Naruto to go, asked him to stay with her. Naruto was about to decline when she used the look on him. He ended up sleeping in the living, while slept in her bedroom. Naruto thought of himself was a fool for not noticing Hinata. He now knew he was in love with her without knowing it.  
  
' I am sorry for making you wait, Hinata. I promise you that I will be there for you and protect you from anything.' Thought Naruto as he glanced at the Hinata's door. He glanced at his watch and saw 4:50 in the morning.  
  
"Well I better go to my usual mornings. The Tournament is only two weeks away, and I have to keep in top form"  
  
4 hours later...  
  
Naruto returned to Hinata's apartment socked in sweat. He opened the door when he suddenly felt like someone pushed him to the ground. He looked down and saw Hinata hugging him tight.  
  
"Hinata-chan, what's wro..." He was intruded when Hinata kissed him. After finished the kiss, Hinata was deep red from head to toe. Naruto started in shock, then he smiled.  
  
"Hinata-chan, how about we talk after I take a shower." Naruto asked.  
  
Hinata nodded and help him to get up from the ground.  
  
After the shower, Naruto walked out wearing muscle shirt and sport pants, he saw Hinata sitting on couch look at the floor. Naruto smiled as he sat next to her. Hinata noticed him, blushed and looked away. Naruto chuckled.  
  
"Let me guess, you were worried that I left this morning with out telling you? I am sorry about that." Naruto apologized. "That and I hope that you weren't a dream."  
  
Naruto looked at her and he nodded to himself. It is now or never.  
  
"Hinata," Hinata looked at him, "I as sorry for I done in the past, and sorry for the pain I caused to you. I am a big idiot back then for not noticing. It took me 10 years to notice you." Hinata looked at him confused "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" "I mean that I love you Hinata. Will you ever forgive me?" Naruto closed his eyes waiting for a reply. After a moment of silence before Naruto opened his eyes to a crying Hinata smiling at him. He was about to say some thing when she launches herself at him, kissing him and saying love to him. Naruto return the embrace and was crying. Finally having someone whom he can share his life with.  
  
"Hey, Hinata-chan. Let go to see Tsunade if we can find a better to live, ne?" Hinata nodded.  
  
When they reached the Hokage's office, they found Tsunade signing some paper. Tsunade looked up to see who it is and smiled when saw Naruto. She smiled more when she noticed how close Hinata to Naruto. She decided to tease them.  
  
"So, how the new love birds doing today? You both actually are glowing! How sweet!" Naruto blinked on what she said and the shouted "WE DIDN"T DO IT......yet" the last one he said it in whisper, but both Tsunade and Hinata notice it. Tsunade was laughing and Hinata was blushing.  
  
"Oh, Naruto. You know I just teasing. So why did you two come to see me for?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you can find us an apartment for both me and Hinata."  
  
"What do you have I mind?"  
  
"Well I was think of house outside the village, but not to far. I wonder if there are water springs near it, a clear space, and a forest of bamboo."  
  
Both of them were looking at Naruto. Tsunade sigh, before she getting up and revealed a secret compartment in the wall behind her. She took a scroll and throws it to Naruto, who caught it. Naruto looked at the scroll then at Tsunade.  
  
"That's is the house that your father had kept for you"  
  
Naruto was shocked at the last piece of information.  
  
"Everything you described is in there and more. Oh and here is his will"  
  
Stunted for few seconds, Naruto recovered his wits.  
  
"Thank you, old hag" Naruto gave his famous fox grin. Of course, Tsunade didn't find this amusing.  
  
"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Tsunade screamed at Naruto, who is still grinning.  
  
"Well, it's true"  
  
"Anyway, Naruto. You didn't tell us what happened to you after the nice people?"  
  
Naruto looked at her as if she had two heads, then he burst laughing. Both Hinata and Tsunade were worried at Naruto.  
  
"Naruto-kun?" asked the worried Hinata.  
  
"I am fine Hinata-chan" said Naruto after calming down. He looked at Tsunade and fell down laughing again.  
  
"NARUTO" shouted Tsunade.  
  
"Ok ok ok ok, I am sorry"  
  
"What do you think is so funny?!"  
  
"Oh nothing, It just how you said 'those nice people'."  
  
"what? They aren't nice?!"  
  
"Oh no, They are the most nicest people you ever know. But living with is unbearable!"  
  
Hinata was confused of what he said.  
  
"What do you mean, Naruto-ken?"  
  
"Well, to but it simply they were very strict, especially Master Wong's wife, Kasumi. If I did something wrong, she would punish me!"  
  
"What did she do? Spank you?" Tsunade said with sly smile on her face.  
  
"I wish!"  
  
Both of them were wondering what he meant be that. Naruto seeing them confused, he began to explain.  
  
"As a punishment, she gets me to a carrot while she eat her very delicious Ramen. OH THE HORROR!"  
  
Few moments had passed before both females fall on the ground laughing, even Hinata couldn't resist.  
  
After few moments, they calm down and saw Naruto with a gentel smile on his face.  
  
"During my stay with Master Wong and his wife, I learned many thing from them. From Master Wong, he trained in martial art, which I custom my own, and the concept of life and energy, while Mrs. Kasumi taught in manners and other thing like studying."  
  
"Naruto, what is different between here and the other world?" Tsunade was very interested of the other world, which will prove that there are other worlds.  
  
"Well, the buildings are very tall, taller than your slug. The streets are organized and the road all made of black rocks. Oh, and yeah people can travel to far places in a bird made steel"  
  
"Wait, Bird made of Steel?!"  
  
"Yeah, they called airplanes and I did fly in one of those. Anyway, by the time I ten, Master Wong took me in 'training' trip. Since Master didn't have any son, he chose me as his heir. In the next 8 years, I already faced many opponents in different fighting styles. Through those 8 years, I also trained in Ninjatsu and I even created few jutsu of my own"  
  
After few moment of staring shock, Tsunade recovered.  
  
"Wow, Naruto. You have grown so much, but what about the Bike that you came with yesterday."  
  
"Come on out side" Naruto stood up and walked outside with Hinata and Tsunade. Once outside, Naruto told them to step back. Naruto, with quick move, took a scroll and flipped it into the air. Biting his thump and swapped a trail of blood on the opened the scroll very fast and slammed on the ground.  
  
"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"  
  
After the smoke cleared, a black motorcycle appeared where the scroll is. Naruto hopped on and started the engine.  
  
"Naruto-kun, where did you get this?" asked Hinata as she stared in a awe at it.  
  
"Well, The bike itself was actually a present from Master Wong and his wife. Come on, Hinata. Hop on" Hinata nodded, hopped on and put her arms around Naruto's waist. She blushed as she can feel Naruto's hard back.  
  
"Naruto, How did you able to do that?" Naruto looked at her and smiled  
  
"Kyuubi" and was gone. Tsunade looked at where Naruto was, he was gone in less than a second on his bike.  
  
(--------------)  
  
Hinata was having the time of her life. She never knew the speeding was so much fun. Eventually they arrived at Naruto's new house. By the end of the day, they finished moving Hinata's stuff in a room across Naruto's room. Naruto asked Hinata for a date after finishing training, which she accepted.  
  
Hours later, Naruto finished his shower and in his favourite clothe. He heard a knock and knew it was Hinata. Finishing his last touch, he went, opened the door,...and just stared. Hinata was wearing a tight navy dress showing her figure all the way down and cut on the left side showing her leg. Naruto just stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Seeing that he want to say something, Hinata neared her ear to hear him.  
  
"Beautiful"  
  
Hinata blushed, and then grinned. She approached him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Another round of shock has passed before he started returning the kiss. After 5 minutes they broke the kiss, which left them breathless.  
  
"Wow" the only word that they can say  
  
"C'mon Hinata-chan, Let go"  
  
2 Hours later, Naruto and Hinata were just got out from an expensive restaurant. Hinata was holding Naruto's arm as they walked. As they walked, Naruto saw Sasuke sitting with Sakura in one café.  
  
"Hey look, Hinata-chan. It Sakura and Sasuke, Let say hi"  
  
"Ok, Naruto-kun"  
  
They gone inside and walked toward where Sakura and Sasuke is.  
  
"Hey Sakura, Hey Sasuke!"  
  
Sakura heard someone calling her, looked and saw Naruto with Hinata holding his arm. She grinned as how much she going to tease them.  
  
"Oh, Hi Naruto. Hi Hinata. What are you two doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. We just finishing our date and we were walking back home. Mind if we sit?"  
  
"Sure you can. So you went to date with Hinata, hmm? (looks at Hinata) So, how is he? Is he a good kiss?"  
  
Hinata just blushed while she holds Naruto arm tighter. Naruto looks at Sasuke whose said nothing yet. Sasuke seems to be in a deep concentration. Naruto saw that Sasuke holding Sakura's hand.  
  
"So when did you two started dating, hmm?" Asked Naruto Sakura as he puts his arm around Hinata, who blushed but rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It after you disappeared. Sasuke was cold to everybody when he thought he knew that you're dead. Eventually, we started dating I guess he doesn't want to feel alone."  
  
Naruto looks at Sasuke who kept looking at the table in deep concentration.  
  
"So how is the gang since I was away?" Wondered Naruto.  
  
"Well you can say that everyone has bested in their clan, Shikamaru is now known as the smartest shinobi in the village. Lee is the fastest shinobi in the world now, even Sasuke Sharingan can't keep up with his speed. Sasuke already mastered Mange-Sharingan."  
  
"But I still couldn't beat Itachi" Said Sasuke the first time since naruto came. "Every time I fight him, he somehow has something to back him up. I already lost to him three times. What makes me angry that every time he beats me, he leaves me alive"  
  
There was moment of silence, before Naruto said something,  
  
"You know that he will come to the tournament, right?"  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything, but nodded.  
  
"So all you have to do is train for the tournament, But if you don't face me during the tournament. I will beat the crap out of you!"  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
Naruto yawned, stretched, and stood up.  
  
"C'mon Hinata-chan, lets call it a night."  
  
Later at Naruto House, Naruto was going to bed wearing a tank top and boxers when he heard someone knocking at his door. He knew it was Hinata, but wondered what she knocking for at this time of night. He walked, opened the door, and before he can say anything he started and almost got a nose bleed. Hinata was wearing a t-shirt that reached her knees, her hands were behind her back, and she deep red blush on her face. Recovering his composer, and tried not to faint.  
  
"Can I help you with, Hinata-chan?" although he looks calm inside he was shaking nervous.  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He couldn't stop blushing. Just before he could say anything, Hinata beat it to him.  
  
"I just want to know that you are still there" Naruto look at her eyes and can only see one thing, love. He nodded as he closed the door after she entered. Both of them climbed the bed and covered themselves. The kissed a good night kiss and hugged each other as they went into a peaceful rest. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Plz review. 


End file.
